1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetics case for storing cosmetics in a powder state, such as a foundation product, and more particularly, to a cosmetics case including a receptacle shape of a body formed with thresholds on both sides of inner top portion of the body, a cover connected to a top portion of the body having hook grooves corresponding to the thresholds to engage together and/or separate from each other in only one direction and a sponge type cosmetic aid (=tool) coupled directly to the cover, whereby a user can hold a knob of the cover and conveniently apply make-up in a stable position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conveniently, referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, a cosmetics case 1 for receiving cosmetics, such as foundations used to basically manage facial skin, includes a cylindrical body 10 having an inner partition 11, a cover 20 connected to the top portion of the body 10 and an additional sponge type cosmetic aid 23 positioned above the partition 11, the partition 11 storing the cosmetic 15, such as a foundation material, at bottom portion thereof.
Since the conventional cosmetics case 11 has the cover 20 and the cosmetic aid 23 individually separated, the user must firstly open the cover 20 and place the cosmetics 15 in contact with the cosmetic aids 23 additionally provided inside the case body 10, to powder her face. The user also needs to grip the cosmetic aids 23 by hand which often causes problems of staining the hands with the cosmetics and contaminating the cosmetic by touching it with the hands.
In addition, sine the cover 20 connected to the top potion of the body 10 is only in a loose-fitting status to allow the convenient use of the cosmetics case, it involves the drawback of having no structural component for connecting the body 10 and the cover 20 together and to make the cover 20 easily releasable from the body 10 while preventing the cosmetic aid 23 and/or the cosmetics contained on the body 10 from separating from the body through carelessness.
Although another structure of a cosmetics case was proposed in which the cosmetics case body is connected to the cover with screws, such a structure creates a great inconvenience in use.